Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Lost Episode Creepy Pasta
Jefferey's Jefftastic Space adventure was a show I really loved watching growing up as a child. It revolved around Jefferey, a purple dragon creature, going on violent rampages and brutally killing his enemies. The series had 12 episodes, one being a semi-crossover with the show The New Adventures of Oh-Pi, a remake of an old cartoon. The crossover was made due to an old friendship between the creators of the shows. But something was... weird with the episodes. It went from episode 5 to episode 7, with no episode 6 in between. Episode 7 revolved around Jefferey fighting a few of the Earth's kaiju, and later destroying the planet. It also made Jefferey age without any explanation, and the show doesn't elaborate on it later. The show was released in 1999, and gained a large following and even a second season. In 2004, due to fan outcry, an episode 6 was released. What was weird is that it was more tame, and showed less on screen violence then the original series. It had this weird fat monster wearing a gas mask that, since the episode was never officially made, didn't have a name, as most monsters names where never said in the episode, and where instead revealed in a creator conference. The episode really wasn't anything special. It featured the weird gas mask monster, starting a rampage on a planet and putting some weird aliens in a blender and then turning it on. The shot turned away and only showed the shadow of the murder, which strange screams being audible among the constant noise of the blender. It then cut to a shot of a tree being crushed by the monsters foot as drinking noises flooded the speakers. It later showed Jefferey sleeping as his body changed in a time lapse. He got up and flailed his arms around comically before punching a mountain as it turned into a small pile of dust. He flew up and encountered the monster. They got into a fight where Jefferey couldn't harm him with physical attacks, so he shot lasers at the monster, only to see them come out of his gas mask. At this, Jefferey shrunk down and entered the monsters gas mask. He found his heart and punched it, killing the creature instantly. Jefferey then drilled out of the monster and grew in size as his gaze focused on a small star in the distance. I found this episode at the library, and being the kind person I am I returned it soon after watching it, just so others could see the episode. Sales of the episode on DVD had run out, so like any person, I turned to the internet for it, to see if there was a copy for a reasonable price. I found one that was for 25 dollars, with a bad review in the description. The seller told on about how he didn't want it in his collection, and was willing to give it away. So, I bought the episode. It arrived two days later, and was surprisingly in top quality condition. The only thing I could think of that was wrong with it was a tiny scratch on the inside that was barely visible. I took the disk out and put it into my DVD player, ready to watch a better, non-library quality version of the episode. It turns out, the disk was actually a compiled version of the first season, with the trailer for season two available in "extras". I have wanted this since I was a child, but was confused why an episode entitled "My Body is Ready" was in between "Thou who shall pierce the heavens, world, and sky!" and "Maybe the Earth IS Flat!". Maybe this was an original copy of the DVD set with episode 6 on it to increase sales? or was it all a bootleg? It looked exactly the same as the set released in 2001, so it couldn't be fake. You see, only the original series used episode titles, while the cheep episode DVD's cut straight to the show. So maybe this was the production name of the episode? What would cause them to scrap it? There was only one way to find out. I put in the episode and was surprised to hear the original Japanese theme song for the episodes play. You see, the show was made in Japan by an American creator, so the original show was in Japanese to fit the audience there. In the original TV release in America it used the Japanese opening, but the new DVD set's used an English translation. It shifted to the episodes title screen. After this it showed the monster, listed as Wearturth in the description, floating through space as a weird shot of his vision was used as he spotted an alien planet. He chuckled a bit and said "Fast food..." as he crashed down through the atmosphere and into a city, causing a massive explosion. The fat monster got up and began waddling towards a nearby alien forest as he harvested large amounts of it, and alien animals where visible in his hands. He would then drop them into a blender. Something that should be noted is that in the newly released episode, Wearturth was only 100 meters. But in this episode, he was over 800. He continued to do this, not minding when destructive lasers and bombs where dropped on him. He eventually filled the blender before capping it and pressing the button. I was expecting another turn-away shot, but what followed was not what I expected. It took a wide shot of living things being blended or impaled by tree branches, Wearturth's laughter was horrifying. It showed a grotesque image of a malformed mouth smiling, presumably Wearturth's. It zoomed back into the blender, showing the blood and organs thrown around. An eye ball exploded on the side and got covered up by a quadrupedal alien being smashed into it. The blender stopped and everything fell downwards. Wearturth flipped it upside down and took the cup off, attaching it to his gas mask and drinking it loudly. I had to turn my volume down for obvious reasons. It began to resume it's laugh, but this time it was more sinister, almost as if it was having fun. It began to float upwards in similar fashion to the Lorax, without any butt-grabbing. It then flew into the clouds and went off into space. It suddenly cut to Jeffery sitting among the rubble of a now destroyed planet. This scene was the same as the recent episode scene release but in proper 1999 quality. Instead of a time lapse Jefferey's body began to twist and contort, until each of it's limbs were fully developed. Instead of his flesh simply expanding to grow arms, his body exploded into pieces in that area as bone began to form, blood vessels wrapping around it. The flesh expanded like yeast until it popped and bubbled into place, while scales and metal coverings where sewn over by themselves. His small wings suddenly sprouted, and his body began to stretch. It stretched a small bit outward before bubbling as a large spine ripped out of his body. His chest expanded and covered itself, and armor grew on his feet. His tail just... kinda fell off. Blood spilled everywhere, and it seemed like he would bleed out. As the puddle began to sink into the ground, it rose up and formed new flesh and bone. The tail was dramatically smaller the his original one, possibly as a way to balance the rest of his body getting larger. Jefferey stood up and looked at his arms almost to imply he didn't know what they where. He exploded them from the inside out only to see them regenerate. At this he saw some mountains nearby. He punched them with all of his power. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then a large shock wave occurred, it obliterated the mountains into nothing, shot through the planets atmosphere, hit it's sun, and destroyed the solar system. Jefferey seemed bored, so he flew away, into space. Jefferey looked around, almost as if he noticed something, and then vanished. Jefferey appeared looming behind Wearturth. The monster smelled Jefferey and turned around, muttering things that sounded like "Drink....Food.... Hungry.....No.......Starving......" as it began to chant "Food" many times over. It took out it's blender and trapped Jefferey in it, only for him to melt it. Wearturth laughed and said "The old fashioned way then." It punched at Jefferey, and Jefferey attempted to break his arm, only for Jefferey to find himself unable to do so. This... shocked me. Jefferey was supposed to be able to kill anything with little to no challenge unless stated otherwise. Maybe it could be hit by beams? Jefferey launched several Cross Beams, and even his infamous Ebony Beam, a last resort weapon he uses to deal with things annoying him. All of them just got absorbed by Wearturth. Jefferey let out a full frontal barrage on the monster as it sadistically laughed. This shocked me as it took no damage. He tried stabbing it with his tail, but it bounced off. Wearturth proceeded to slap Jefferey until he was done. Jefferey's anger had peaked to an unimaginable point. Jefferey shrunk down and went inside of Wearturth's gas mask as he went into his body and exploded it from the inside. Jefferey emerged from the hunks of flesh, bone, and organs, covered in blood. He let out a mighty roar of victory. I almost puked. Even for this show, this amount of blood was a lot. Not to mention it was all visible. Jefferey's head was covered by Wearturth's but with his horns and green cross sticking through. He grabbed it and ripped it in half. Jefferey's eyes turned light blue as he began too.... feed. He roared again and began breathing heavily. He grabbed bits and ripped them and chewed them up and swallowed. In the middle of his feast, he turned his head and looked at a small glowing star. I presumed this must have been Earth as that was the next episode. IT roared again, and the episode ended. As the credit's rolled I ran to the bathroom and washed my face. I threw up a bit in the sink and cleaned it all up. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. I went back into the living room and took the DVD out. I put it in it's case and locked it in my closet. I am not watching that again. I swear that until the day I die, that DVD will never be played again. April Fools everyone! Thank you so much for sticking with me so far, and reading every episode of this series. You guys are amazing! Cast * Wearturth * Jefferey * Random guy who doesn't like this show anymore. Category:SuperNerd295's Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventure Category:Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventure Episodes